With Closed Doors and Gloves
by CreepyLittleLullablyLiL
Summary: A small play on the classic Cinderella story, not a direct copy, but takes inspiration and elements from the original story. The plot is my own design and the characters belong to their respective owner. This will be a short story intended to be a one-shot but grew too long. Minimal chapters hopefully. Enjoy! Attack on Titan Fanfiction Levi x Eren Levi/Eren Riren Alternative Unive


Another day.

That's all this was, just another day. Neverminding the red liquid that was quickly seeping out of his fingers that covered his mouth; flowing like water from a strainer. Red ran down his hands, sticking to his tan skin. Sure to dry and tighten against his skin, that strange feeling of elastic pulling his flesh, if given time to do so.

Yet, he never panicked. Because this was just another day. Just another hurdle to crawl over on his wobbly limbs. Even as blood came from his mouth in spurts as his lungs coughed. Trying to expel the intrusion and onslaught of the bitter metallic substance. Not panicking as his bruised ribs ached and throbbed in time with the pulse of his heart.

His stomach used to turn at the sight of the blood soaking through his hands, used to fear the pain in his body as if it would grow and grow as if to swallow him whole. But he'd adjusted, and came to consider it normal, scarily enough that he had to consider hacking out blood as normal. Pain weighing him down like an anchor as normal. There was nothing to be done about that however. Besides hold on and adapt to the changes. Waiting patiently hunched over his knees as his breathing slowly shifted from wheezing to slow and ragged breaths. A pant that was enough to at least fuel him to get up off and start the day as he stumbled to his ratty bathroom with it's peeling tiles and mold stains.

Bracing his blood stained hands against the ceramic of the sink, Eren looked up to the foggy and cracked mirror to stare into his reflection. Turquoise eyes with fleck of gold stared back at him, framed with wispy, dry strands of long brown and shaggy hair that was all over his head. Tan skin, that was slightly pale in the harsh light. The dark bags decorating his eyes were also ever more visible. Still, Eren shook off the thoughts and ran the freezing water. Using it to rinse the blood from his hands and any that splashed onto his arms before starting to work on making himself look presentable. Brushing his hair back into a low red ponytail. Brushing his teeth. Washing his face and grooming himself into looking like an actual living person rather than a member of the living dead. When Eren looked back to his clock the glaring red numbers jumped out at him. 6:34 a.m.

Hurrying up, Eren walked out of the bathroom shakily, his legs buckling as soon as they didn't have a wall or a surface to lean onto. The shaky limbs beginning to fail until he grasped onto his nightstand to get his footing once more. And after that and a few practice paces around the room he was good enough to go. Stripping off his worn out and holey pajamas to pull on a nice dress shirt and slacks. Finishing the look with his favorite pair of white gloves he spun on his heels to face the staircase in disdain.

Momentum, as long as he was able to get up and face the day. Raise himself onto his legs and started, then he would keep going. Keeping pushing as the laws of physics by the good doctor Newton had shown. He may be unsteady, but that which is moving will not stop moving until a force of equal or greater force acts upon it. Or something like that. He wasn't very sure on his science. His education had been limited. Mostly hearing stuff from the small market boy that he had used to hold conversations with. He was an interesting boy. Genius really. Blonde hair and bright sky blue eyes. He could almost hear the boy's voice reciting different science facts. It had been a long time sure, but Eren was happy he'd remembered. Armin had always been very nice, it was a shame when him and his grandfather moved away to the bigger villages. The towns.

Shaking the thoughts, Eren wobbled his way up the stairs. Using the loose and rickety railing to support most of his weight as he somehow was able to struggle his way to the kitchen. Breakfast was first on the list of things to get started on. It was his job, working for his step mother Hitch. The work itself wasn't that bad. It wasn't like he was expected to do everything. Eren was only expected to cook and shop for his ingredients. They had a cleaning lady that came every Saturday anyway.

This was an okay set up for Eren, he loved cooking anyway. His mother had always been in the kitchen. Baking sweets with him babbling away about something on the counter, showing him things and letting him try new recipes. They were fond, but hazy, memories he had left of her. The only complaint Eren really had about his situation was the punishments that would either be far and few in between or whenever Hitch wished it to be.

Hitch herself was a kind enough woman Eren guessed, it was just times when frustration and stress go to her and messed up her thoughts. Her mental state. Those are the times that his punishments came to him with little to no warnings. For unreasonable or down right pathetic excuses. The rest of the punishments were with reasoning that Eren had come hard to fault over the years. They were just harsh. But that was fine. Eren had adjusted to this way of life, just like the blood that came from his internal injuries, it was just another fact of life by not. Besides. Eren deserved it anyway. He shouldn't be ungrateful or complain, he had a roof, food, clothes, warmth. That was more than some had in these hard times of economic crisis. Some people had nothing. He couldn't whine about what he had.

His hands grasped the comfortable wooden handle of his medium sized pan, checking the fridge by opening it with his foot and peering inside. Eggs. Omelets sounded pretty nice didn't they? Eren pulled out the small carton of eggs, grabbing milk and some seasonings. As well as things to stuff the omelets with. Hitch like tomatoes and mozzarella, Reiner like bacon and cheese, usually liking cheddar the best, and Bertholdt preferred tomatoes and spinach in his breakfast omelets. That was easy enough right? It didn't take much effort at all as he dropped some butter on the pan and heated it, letting it rise in temperature as he whisked the eggs and milk together with some salt and pepper before pouring that onto the burning skillet. Assembling the three omelets in a quick and orderly fashion. Eren turned on the coffee machine and scooped a blend in, trusting it to do its job in rousing the house's inhabitants as he set the table and retreated back to his kitchen. Getting a surprise visit from one of the blonde residents of the house. Annie.

She scanned him with her piercing ice blue eyes before meowing, Annie had never liked anyone, but she did have a tolerance, near liking, for Eren. After all, he was the one to feed her, rub her stomach, groom her fur gently. He was practically her owner at this point in time. Taking better care of her then her paper owner Hitch. Eren smiled at the cat.

"Hey girl, how're you doing?" The cat seemed to look into his soul before jumping up to the counter and coming to him instead of letting him bend over and hurting himself. It was crazy how much that cat could sense his emotions or his aches. Still, he appreciated it and rewarded her by scratching her cheek and under her jaw. Purring loudly and nuzzling his arm as he hit a sweet spot. He gave her ears one last rub before letting go, and getting her to let go when she pawed at him to stay, to procure a small can from the cupboard.

He cracked the can open and peeled off the lid and placed it in front of her, which in turn caused her to forget all about stealing his hand as she moved onto her breakfast. He heard the thumps of movement in the kitchen, but chose to ignore them as he retreated further into the kitchen. They were always grumpy in the morning anyway. It wouldn't do anyone good to see his ugly mug at the moment. The kitchen was his only place to belong in this house. Not even his room was something close to the safe feeling his kitchen gave him. It's protective walls enclosing him as if not even the strongest storm could touch him while he was in its shelter.

Shaking his head, Eren moved his thoughts along as he cleaned all of the equipment that he'd dirtied in making breakfast. Now was onto today's big project. The dinner guests. They would be coming over tonight and Eren had to make a good meal for them, even if it meant denying the other lunch to preserve their appetites. Risking his hide to punishment. But it would be worth it if the dinner was a success, who were the guests again?

Ah, the Ackerman's, that was right. Eren really had no clue who they were. He knew Hitch and the boys often went over to their house for dinner parties, or they met up at events, or even had dinner here once or twice. Dinners with other guests though, the dinners where they had catering and Eren was expected to hide quietly in his basement room. Quiet as a mouse.

These were parties that he'd never gone to, and probably never would. The kitchen and the market were as adventurous expeditions and destinations as Eren had ever gotten, and he knew that Hitch wasn't about to try and push him out of his boundaries and risk embarrassing herself if he, as her step son, couldn't handle it. Things were peaceful as they were, and no one wanted to wreck the routine and peace they had worked so hard to reach.

Though these people were the first to come over for a humble dinner, one that Hitch had asked Eren specifically to cook for, since getting a catering service would be over kill. In that request Eren had promised to stay out of the way and only make a good meal. Something Hitch was sure to be happy about. But even so, Eren knew close to nothing about them. He guessed that was fine. He didn't need to know about them to make a good meal. Though what little he did know came in handy as he thought out ideas for the meal.

Pasta.

Eren got out the ingredients he needed for homemade pastas as his thoughts wandered. He'd heard the Ackermans' had a French influence in their home. And that was all well and good, but Italian cuisine was more of his thing. The German and Italian blood in his veins swaying him toward his heritage. As much as he'd like to experiment, if he wanted to make something impressive he'd have to stick to what he knew. Maybe he tried with some French for another dinner. He knew Hitch liked it. She always raved about it after her and his step brothers would return home from a dinner. Yeah, he'd definitely try it.

Still, he tossed more thoughts aside as he settled for making a homemade chicken fettucine with alfredo sauce and breadsticks. Working to knead the dough and cut the noodle dough into flat, long strands. Ignoring the fact that no one thanked him for breakfast. They often didn't anyway. Bert and Reined could care less about him, and Hitch would only thank him when she was acting like herself or in a good mood. But she never interrupted him cooking for guests. Nerves about having guests would make her more clingy, and in turn make Eren nervous and screw up more. So they stayed separated for the most part. Eren didn't mind at all. As long as she was happy with the results he was happy. Because they meant he'd have a happy kitchen and a peaceful, calm, and happy night.

That wasn't something to whine about.

Working intently, Eren barely noticed the passing hours, until there was a knock at the door.

"Eren!" Hitch called, "Could you get that? I'm still getting ready!" Eren didn't shout back, simply tying his apron tighter around his waist. Fixing the neck strap and straightening his ponytail to make himself look a little more presentable. He brushed his bangs quickly with his fingers before walking over to the door. Grasping the cold knob with his gloved fingers and opened the door. Expecting the usual guests of older men with grabby hands and fat wallets. He, however, was surprised by what he saw.

Grey eyes, piercing his own teal eyes deeply. They held little emotion, though they did reveal that they were not expecting the sight of Eren. It startled the brown haired boy, but Eren didn't show that. Instead bowing his head meekly and stepping back to welcome them into the home. These were Hitch's guest, rich nobles no doubt, he could feel it in the air around them. He had to be extra careful, respectful. Keeping every party happy and appeased only made his job easier. Life easier. Though, Eren had to admit he was pleased to see people that wouldn't paw perversely at Hitch or him as the night progressed.

"Welcome, please come in." Even with his eyes firmly glued to the floor he could still feel the two cold stares on him. Two people a boy and a girl. Eerily similar in appearance and aura. Eren could guess that they were very close siblings. Probably twins, just by the fact of how they looked about each other's age. But Eren was never good with people, so he'd keep those thoughts to himself. Even when the silence became awkward as it was met with resistance from both parties. Eren was almost relieved at his step mother's voice.

"Levi! Mikasa! Welcome! You've all grown up so beautifully haven't you? Where is your uncle?" The girl responded with a friendly greeting as Eren shut the door to shun the cold wind away from the home. The two siblings were engaged with a light, kinda boring, conversation Eren slipped away. Going back to the kitchen to check on the meal he worked very hard on. Hoping it was nearly done lest he bullshit his way out of a punishment.

Luckily, it looked pretty good. Tender, but not over cooked. He strained the pasta and mixed some sauce and chicken in with the noodles. It would intensify the flavor as he dished out the pasta into separate plates pouring more sauce onto the pasta and placing the rest of the chicken onto the plates all while listening to the conversation going on in the dining room.

"It's a pleasure to have you over, really it is."

"Thank you madame, oh, but where did that boy go? The one with the green eyes?" The girl's voice was the one to ask. Huh, he thought that she hadn't really noticed him, or looked him in the eye. He'd tried to keep his head down…

"Oh Eren? He probably slipped away into the kitchen again. He has always loved cooking, to the point of ignoring anything and everything else around him. It's quite funny actually. He tries so hard. I always remember him insisting that his father and I try everything new thing he made to get a second opinion when he was young." Her voice sounds wistful, remembering the old times. Hitch really had loved his dad. His dad was however devoted to Eren's mother truly. Only marrying Hitch so Eren could have a mother figure and sibling love… not that he didn't care for Hitch.

Eren missed his father.

"Who is he? You've never mentioned him at our dinners before, nor brought him. And he seems a little young to be hired help." It was a dark and rich voice that made Eren flush bright red. Such a voice asking about him, it made his heart race. Many of Hitch's guests just assumed he was a hired help. He was a little pleased to hear that someone had noticed him for more than just a worker. Even if he technically was just a worker in his own house.

"Oh! Eren's my step-son; my late husband's child. He… isn't much for people or going out, I apologize. I promise he means well. Either way, I hope his cooking matches your tastes. My oldest son had an appointment today so I asked Eren to cook in my place, he's improved quite a lot so I trust that it will be a meal to remember." She was speaking quickly, well, rather she was rambling. A key sign that she was nervous. However, Eren was surprised. How well did she know these people to even tell them a little bit about him with the risk of embarrassment?

"Speaking of which, boys! Where are you? Come down and greet out guests!" Her yell jolted Eren back into reality as he piled the plates onto a large tray so he could carry then all at once. Tightening the frilly pastel apron against his waist once more, he heard the thumping footsteps of his brothers and the higher pitch of his step mother called out to him.

"Eren dear? Are you almost done?" He could hear the underlying anxiety underneath her voice. He knew she would never stoop to carrying the food out herself. But she was also worried about Eren's social skills. But Eren would prove her wrong. With patience beyond his years, he replied fluidly with a steady voice. As if nothing were wrong. He'd a lot of practice in the bathroom mirror after all. Eren had the fleeting thought that he'd be a fucking fantastic actor.

"I'm about to carry it out right now, is everyone seated? Not gonna step on anyone's toes am I?" He walked out of the opening, carrying the food easily on his shoulder like a waiter while giving the room a charming smile. He could see the obnoxious smile on Hitch's lips, stained with red makeup, and lies… but that was a line a little to passive aggressive for Eren to spit out. She really could be a kind woman, until her buttons were pressed and she snapped. It was those times that she was a different person. Angry and Violent. Eren suppressed a shudder even at the mere thought of the she devil Hitch could turn into. Focusing on being as sickingly sweet and charismatic as possible to please her.

Balancing the food, Eren walked with cadence and an heir of grace that left much to be envied as he stepped over Reiner's outstretched foot without so much as a hitch in his step. Placing the bowls in each of their respective places. He got all the bowls down onto the table before straightening up to speak.

"This is fettucine alfredo with grilled chicken, homemade pasta, and shredded parmesan. Breadsticks are in the middle for your leisure, please enjoy." With that, Eren spun on his heel to walk away. Feeling more than a little exposed as his fingers started to twitch in their tight grasp behind his back. Until that dark, rich voice spoke. Nearly sending a visible shudder down his spine. A shudder that wasn't created by fear.

"Aren't you going to be dining with us tonight, Eren was it?" Oh god please don't /do/ say his name like that again. It was going to kill him. From the corner of his peripheral vision Eren could almost see Hitch's jaw drop. Looking mortified and afraid as she tried to stutter out an answer. She was never good at on the stop lying. And it was quite well known in their house that Eren floundered like a fish out of water in social situations. Or anywhere with people. Familiar or no.

Social Anxiety.

Pretty severe anxiety when he was out of his comfort zone. Panic attacks, scratching at his wrists. Biting down on his hand to try and ground himself with the pain. Not that Hitch knew that. She'd only ever seen him hyperventilate. But he knew that she was still quite embarrassed about that quirk of his. Whether what she had seen was mild or not. Scared of it. Constantly trying to hide it, hide him. Make sure that the family reputation and bloodline stayed noble and strong. Not riddled with rumors of weakness and mental illness.

And as much as Eren would love to see her squirm. Which was even more than the next guy. It wasn't the time. He hadn't eaten at the table with people in years. Not since his father's funeral or maybe a little after… but even so he had no desire to start that habit or tradition again.

All family meals hosted were judging stares, empty questions, and that voice constantly reaming at him in that back of his mind. Screaming that he wasn't good enough for anyone. The compliments that passed around were always laced threats and insults, prettied up for public use. The heavy feeling of disappointment; palable in that air. So thick that Eren thought that he could cut it with a knife. The feeling was solid enough to suffocate him and make it hard to breath at least. Eren was much happier alone. The kitchen was his friend, his salvation. With warm walls and happy meals with only the hum of appliances, and the rush of water in pipes.

"Oh no, thank you for the concern, but I couldn't." Eren gave another beautifully crafted smile that was almost blinding. Matching it with a wink he finished his thought, "Desert won't make itself. I already promised mother I would earlier didn't I?" Hitch seemed relieved and very pleased as she picked up on the que she was given. Nodding with a smile.

"You still haven't told me what it is darling." Her voice was playful, as well as Eren's actions in reply and he grinned widely. Putting a finger to his lips. God, he deserved a Grammy or an Oscar for this performance right now. He was this close to running out of the room screaming bloody murder.

"It's a surprise mother dearest~ I know you'll enjoy it, and I hope you'll all love it. So please do save some room." Eren left no room for argument as he moved away. Using all his will power to not wince as his hip throbbed in pain. Protesting Eren's quick movements. His ribs were also quick to complain afterwards as he ducked into the kitchen. Ripping a handkerchief from his pocket and holding it over his mouth to muffle the body shaking coughs that had overwhelmed him.

Luckily he was able to stay almost deathly silent through the fit. Catching his breath and wiping the blood of his bottom lip with his cloth tissue before neatly folding it and placing it back into his pocket. He clapped his hands together to snap himself out of the haze or oxygen deprivation and back into motion. Moving to check the oven.

The apple crisp that he'd been secretly working on all day was bubbly nicely, the crust was becoming a nice golden and the addictive scent of cinnamon and apples was drool worthy as Eren closed the oven back up to allow the crisp a few more moments to bake. There really was nothing better than an apple desert freshly baked… except if…

Digging through the freezer, Eren crossed his fingers. He really hoped he had some left. Making ice cream from scratch was a little time consuming. Praying, he looked to see if he still had some left over from last time and with a massive grin he found the package. Enough for everyone! His neglected stomach growled. Not including him.

He'd grab dinner while the crisp was cooling and the ice cream was thawing. Placing the ice cream onto the counter, Eren fished the crisp from the oven, eyes squinting against the heat momentarily before he switched it off. Standing up and leaving the crisp on the stove to cool. Mentally sighing in bliss at the invasive sweet scent that now infected the kitchen as he dished himself out a portion of dinner. And a meow made him place a few pieces of chicken beside him on the counter where he sat. Annie soon hopping up and joining him. He'd forgotten his feline friend. She was a good dinner companion too.

When the chatter rose in volume, Eren took a silent que to abandon his plate. Giving it to Annie as he dished out the desert into bowls and put them on the tray. He hoisted it up with impressive strength. Skinny arms flexing with minimal toned muscles as he used his free hand to scratch at Annie's ears. Getting a loud purr in return.

"Show time girl, wish me luck!" And he walked back out into the dining room with a wide smile. Balancing the items flawlessly as he worked to clear the dirty and empty plates and place the deserts in front of everyone as he spoke. Making sure to be mindful of people and not hit someone with a dirty plate.

"I present Apple Cinnamon Crumble with vanilla bean ice cream." With perfect grace he took the last dirty dish and gave the final plate to the female as she looked at him with an impassive face, before she graced him with a small smile.

"Thank you Eren. I'm sure it will be as delicious as our entrée." A dusting of pink colored Eren's cheeks at the compliment. Eren was sure that he was glowing under the praise. It had certainly been a while since he heard such kind words… from someone that didn't go from loving him unconditionally to kicking the literal shit out of him on the turn of a dime. Eren gave a wide smile to her, remaining perfectly calm and composed.

"Thank you, Miss Ackerman, I hope so as well." He could tell she was a little taken aback at the formality and respect in which he addressed her. But he didn't try to analyze it too closely as he retreated to the safety of his kitchen before he could be asked to sit and eat with them again. He grinned as he playfully nudged to cat on the counter as he placed the dirty dishes in the sink.

"We have a success Annie, the recipe's a keeper for sure." Of course, Annie only gave him a meow in reply as he absentmindedly brushed her neat fur with his hands. Praising her quietly and spoiling her with attention in his light and happy mood. Only letting her go when duty called in the form of dishes that needed to be attended to. And even then, Annie lingered on the higher shelves, like a guardian… or a spoiled kitty that kept eyeing the spare chicken until Eren would concede and give her a small piece.

Getting to work on the dishes, Eren rolled op the sleeves of his slightly disheveled dress shirt to his elbows and taking his gloves off. Revealing the multitude of scars on his arms. Straight lines on his forearms and crescent moons on his hands. The most prominent being the one just on the bone of his right thumb. It was deep, gnarled, twisted, and heavily scarred over from the many times his teeth abused the tender flesh and nerves. He filled the sink with hot water a soap before sinking his hands into the near boiling water. Grabbing a sponge and started to scrub the grime and charred bits stuck to the pots and pans with the soapy, scalding water. Hoping that It would do the trick to cleaning the contaminated equipment.

A knocking sound surprised him. Jolting him out of his zone as he quickly pulled his hands out of the burning liquid. Drying off his skin, which was bright red. Making the raised white and pink scars ever more visible on the varying tan surface with splotches of angry burned red irritant. Eren yanked down his sleeves over his arms. Shoving his hands into his gloves and fixing the apron that really didn't go with his outfit now that he was looking at it, not that he had time to change it as he readjusted himself to looking presentable.

"Yes?"

Hitch popped her head into the entrance, "Is everything nice?" Code for, are you covered up and are the dishes well managed? Or are at least at a social acceptable height. Eren gave a small nod as he shifted his body into a more natural and relaxed looking position as the crowd moved into the kitchen.

"And for once, you can see the kitchen! Also known as Eren's room." Hitch laughed a twinkle in her eyes as she winked playfully at the young brunet. Ruffling his hair tenderly and Eren said his prayers. She was in a good mood today is how she was acting was any tell. How lucky. Eren smiled with her.

"I suppose that's an appropriate remark." Eren brushed his gloves off onto his apron with a smile before reaching out to offer a hand to their guests. "Hello, as you heard I'm Eren. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Miss. Ackerman." The girl was the one to take his gloved hand in hers.

"Please, it's Mikasa. And this is my brother Eren. It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Eren." The girl gave another smile, which looked nice on her. It seemed rather, unused however. The younger man beside her only grunted however. Shaking Eren's hand with some reluctance. His skin was still burnt, sore, and damaged under the gloves, and the tight grip wasn't anywhere near the gentlest thing in the world, but it wasn't anything that Eren couldn't shake off.

Still, it was enough to off center him as the brunet pasted on another confident smile. There were a lot of people in his kitchen. A lot of people near him in general. It was throwing him off as Eren nervously tapped his fingers against his thigh. So, Eren did what he always did. You fake it until you make it as he put on a façade of confidence. Steadying himself by staying quiet as he tried to ground himself as well as contribute to the chat about small things. Menial things. But it was hard as the man kept staring at him. The confidence usually satisfied people, made them back off. But with this man, he wasn't. His strategy wasn't working this time. In fact, it seemed to be making the situation worse as the man. Slowly. Approached. Like a predator hunting prey. Oh fuck.

The grey eyed man, Levi, seemed to be getting sick of the small talk as he stalked right up to Eren. Grabbing him with the collar of his neatly pressed dress shirt and dragging him forcefully out of the kitchen. Leaving the boy to stumble after him. The smile on the boy's pink lips fading into a nervous grimace. Hitch gave a surprised noise, but the man's sister distracted her again to Eren's mourn. Ice water shooting through is veins like a drug, Eren couldn't help but feel fear.

This was a problem. Why did he always fuck things up?

He was pressed into the hallway wall, the grey eyed man looming over him menacingly. Making Eren weak at the knees. "You're a part of this family aren't you? Why don't you participate? Sit with us? Do you think you're better than us or something!" Eren was quite shaken as he cowered under the other's anger. Which made Levi's narrowed eyes watch with interest as the confident and cool demeanor melted off of Eren, wilting like a dead skin. Shoulders now hunched and arms crossed in a defensive way. The boy was now shaky and nervous. A flash of the fear that Levi saw in every strange and foreign towns person flashing into Eren's eyes. The emotion didn't look right on Eren. Levi didn't like to watch this boy squirm like any other before him.

"Uh, heh, well, you see. I don't exactly leave the kitchen much…" His smile was a bit wider from his nerves as his eyes darted away from the other's investigative glance. "I have really severe social anxiety. So people… especially gatherings. Freak me out. A lot. So, I'm sorry if I seem rude. I really try, but I can't help it. I can only handle so much and so many people at once… so may we go back to the kitchen… please?" His begging was pathetic and sounded wrong as Levi's back up, letting the other go as if he were set on fire. Levi felt a streak of guilt. He'd probably scared the kid shitless. So, he gave a gruff apology as repentance.

"Didn't know, sorry. I've meant a fair share of rude people. I assumed nonsense, it was uncalled for. Forgive me if you will." Levi's voice was even, as if he didn't care what the other thought. But he was secretly relieved when the other gave him a soft grin.

"It's alright, I know where you're coming from." Eren gave another smile. "Now, let's get back to the rest of them. They're probably waiting for us." Eren felt the tickle in his throat before he could suppress it. But he acted quickly and covered his mouth with his handkerchief. Levi looked a bit startled as Eren hunched over, coughing and clenching the white cloth, dotted with splashes of fresh red and dried stains.

"Is that, blood?" Eren looked down at the cloth after his coughing fit and pretended to be surprised. As if he hadn't expected it to be there. Before he put on a façade of realization. It was all in the show. Fake it to make it after all. No one would know, not if Eren could help it.

"Oh, that yes, I cut myself in the kitchen earlier. I haven't had the time to wash it yet… I apologize for alarming you." Levi nodded warily.

"No, that must happen a lot working with knives, I was just concerned. You should get a new handkerchief. It's not healthy to expose your mouth to something that bloody, even if the blood is, disturbingly, your own." Oh, the irony of that statement. The blood was already in his mouth. But still, Eren gave an easy grin and nodded. Choosing then to walk away and back into the kitchen; people were probably waiting for them after all. This, although there were some speedbumps, it was turning out to be a good night.


End file.
